helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Confess crime
Info Maybe you can get some information about the black powder at the ball. Objective Lou confesses to you the crime she committed. Rewards EXP +1 086 600 Diamond +50 Looking up at the Lake x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Xavier titled "Indispensable beauty" which reads: :Miss Ellenstein, recently Eran always asks me some... some questions that I don't know how to answer. Please forgive me, I can't tell you the more details. But I am very happy to see that the child has regained vitality. A lot of things happened recently. thanks to your help, we can repair the protective net, win Lou over and eliminate Eran's worries. I sincerely appreciate your help. Meeting you, is an indispensable part in my life. - Xavier at Spiral spire Transcript Story Chat 1 Juven: Hmm... The tea made by the madam and the rare moonlight flower, I didn't expect to enjoy these as soon as I return to Finsel. The slight imperfection is that the moonlight flower only blooms in the moonlight. Magda: ... Eliza: ... Magda: (After sending the invitation to the Viscount, it comes to our mind that the moonlight flowers only bloom in the moonlight.) Juven: But with the tea made by the madam and the beautiful Miss Ellenstein... Magda: (There he is again. Listen to his frivolous tone. Who would know that it's his family that plotting behind the scenes...) Juven: No matter what you want to ask, please hurry up, my eyas. Recently, there are many people inviting me to have tea with them. Eliza: There is one thing we have to talk to you in person. Juven: Ah, if you are talking about - What's that sound? Maid: Madam, the alarm outside is ringing. I heard that Sullas have broken into the camp of the Kangila again! Juven: It seems that we can't sit down and have some tea today. (Serious) Since we all have a tight schedule, let's make it short, the thing you want to confirm, me and Alan - It's exactly what you think. Magda: You've known our purpose at the beginning. Juven: Didn't the eyas understand my mind? Magda: If I can say this.... I'm not helping Alan entirely because of you. Juven: That's because Eyas and I share a sense of understanding. Magda: You are right, Viscount. Juven: I was lucky to have a cup of tea made by Mrs. Eliza in person and have a very pleasant conversation. Then, even if I have to do some labor works that might stain my clothes, I won't feel tired at all. Story Chat 2 Maid: Miss, are they still people holding balls at this time? Magda: I don't know, but since I received the invitation, I will take a look. Lady B: Hey~ Miss Ellenstein? I have rarely seen you recently~ Magda: How have you been recently, Madam? Lady B: Recently? It's almost the same except that those damn Sullas sank three of vessels which made it harder to buy pure Hondo face powder. Speaking of it, how have you been recently? It's really uncomfortable not to see you at the ball. And your dress... I have to say... Magda: (No matter what happens, this routine at ball will not change.) : Story Root 2 : Lady B: We haven't met for a few days. Your glamour seems to be dimmed a bit. Don't forget to dress up properly at any time, Miss Ellenstein. : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Whenever and wherever, Miss Ellenstein has always been so elegant and decent. Magda: Madam, you flattered me. Lady B: By the way, have you heard that? Yesterday at the camp of the Kangilas, the guardsmen... Lady A: Ah? Sister, it's too rude to talk about the Kangilas here. Lady B: Ah, my servant heard that from the milkman when he went to get the milk in the morning. The story they told sounds very attractive, even I get very curious about it. But of course, no one knows if this is true... Lady A: Are you tantalizing us... Lady B: If you really want to know... Lady A: Ok, sister, tell us about it! Lady B: Didn't the guardsmen saved the Kangila people on their way back to the city? Lady A: I've heard about that. Those guardsmen always like to put their fingers into others' pie! Lady B: I heard that they ran into a group of Sullas when they were patrolling, but this time they were not that lucky, if it wasn't the case that the camp of the Kangila people was nearby... Magda: You mean, the Kangila people saved the guardsmen? Lady B: Yeah, what a coincidence! And... it's quite strange. Lady A: The guardsmen were actually saved by the low-ranking Kangila people, which is too... Lady B: Sisters, it's meaning less to think about noble or filthy when your life is hang by a thread. Magda: ... Lady A: What you said do make some sense, but in any case we are... still nobler than those people. Lady B: But many things, we can't make our own choice. Magda: What are you talking about? Lady A: Uh...... Lady B: Come on, Miss Ellenstein, don't pretend that you don't know anything. You must have heard about the black powder? Magda: Oh, you are talking about the black powder. It seems to be mentioned very frequently. Lady A: What did they say? Magda: I heard that... many people secretly buy and sell such things. I don't know whether it's true or not. Lady A: Ah haha secretly buying and selling hahaha... Magda: And even the four families are... Lady B: No wonder. It does have special effect. Magda: (According to what they said, they should have brought black powder and knew the effect of black powder.) I wonder who created this amazing thing? Lady A: Hmm... I've never thought about that. Lady B: I don't care who created it. It's the man's job to think about it. Lady A: Sister, what you said is right. Since everyone is using it, there should be no problem. Noble A: Ladies, what makes you headache? The black powder? Noble B: What is point of talking about that thing! Why not go dancing together? Lady B: That's right. Anyway, there are four families on our side. Even something happens, we will not be the first one to suffer. Lady A: Miss Ellenstein, forget about the black powder, why not have some fun when we can dance? Magda: (It seems that no one knows where the black powder first came from.) (And very few people care about this topic.) (I promised to help Alan to inquire about the news. How can I reply to him?) Alan: Miss Ellenstein, you are back, great! Magda: Alan!? Are you waiting for me? Alan: Err... Yes, I have always been here, no! I don't mean that! Lady Lou is going to confess to us! Come with me first! Lou: ... Magda: ... Lou: I told him to bring you over. Magda: Nice to meet you again, Lady Lou. Lou: They said that you are investigating the black powder? Magda: Well, we found that black powder occurred at the exact the same time as the Sulla invasion, so as long as we know where the black powder first appeared, we can know who is the one manipulating the Sulla War. Lou: No need to investigate any more, it is me. Magda: Hmm? what did you say?! Lou: Black powder, first appeared in my home. The Sullas went mad, because the black powder itself has a strong spiritual control, and also because... Xavier: Because Lou Bavlenka has been holding a spiritual ritual on the Sullas. Magda: What is a spiritual ritual? Xavier: A taboo spell that uses mechanical means to inject magic into the crystal and to continue and expand the pollution of the will. Magda: I do not understand. Black Shadow: Hehehe~ chick! Just like there's a thorn in your palm, it would have been easy to unplug it, but this spell will not only make you unable to pull it out, but will keep reminding you that how deep the thorn is in your flesh and how much pain you have suffered! Magda: ......It's terrible. If the spiritual ritual con control and expand the pollution of the will, then, has it always been Lady Lou who presided over the madness of Sullas? Xavier: That's right. Magda: ... Lou: This ritual is one of the most cruel forbidden spells. Please take me in custody. I am willing to accept punishment. Black Shadow: Stinky old auntie, can't wait to die? Lou: Xavier, you are the leader of the Spiral Spire. Only you are qualified to execute me. I'm waiting for your decision. Xavier: ... Alan: Wait a second, Xavier! When we were at the border, Lady Lou has already washed away the madness effect of Sulla through the adverse spell. She helped us! And she also worked with you in the repair of defense net. Without the defense net, we can't withdraw from the front line so quickly! Lou: Xavier, what is your decision? Xavier: Before going to the border, I had a discussion with Alan. If you really used a spell that was forbidden by the Spiral Spire to manipulate the Sullas... I will ask people to set up a silver statue for you in the Spiral Spire to commemorate your outstanding contribution to the spell development in Finsel. Then... I will let you pay for your sins. Lou: ... Xavier: But you did your best to wash away the madness effect of the spiritual ritual and helped me repair the defense net. Lou Bavlenka, we will hold an open trial for you, but not now. Lou: ... Xavier: You are not the chief plotter. We will give you a fair result at the trial. Black Shadow: Hehe... She wanted to scapegoat her old man but failed!! Lou: Oh, my thoughts have been seen through. Xavier, do you know? Even without this monster, you are still an annoying man. Story Chat 3 Magda: (It seems that no one knows where the black powder first came from.) (And very few people care about this topic.) (I promised to help Alan to inquire about the news. How can I reply to him?) Alan: Miss Ellenstein, you are back, great! Magda: Alan!? Are you waiting for me? Alan: Err... Yes, I have always been here, no! I don't mean that! Lady Lou is going to confess to us! Come with me first! Lou: ... Magda: ... Lou: I told him to bring you over. Magda: Nice to meet you again, Lady Lou. Lou: They said that you are investigating the black powder? Magda: Well, we found that black powder occurred at the exact the same time as the Sulla invasion, so as long as we know where the black powder first appeared, we can know who is the one manipulating the Sulla War. Lou: No need to investigate any more, it is me. Magda: Hmm? what did you say?! Lou: Black powder, first appeared in my home. The Sullas went mad, because the black powder itself has a strong spiritual control, and also because... Xavier: Because Lou Bavlenka has been holding a spiritual ritual on the Sullas. Magda: What is a spiritual ritual? Xavier: A taboo spell that uses mechanical means to inject magic into the crystal and to continue and expand the pollution of the will. Magda: I do not understand. Black Shadow: Hehehe~ chick! Just like there's a thorn in your palm, it would have been easy to unplug it, but this spell will not only make you unable to pull it out, but will keep reminding you that how deep the thorn is in your flesh and how much pain you have suffered! Magda: ......It's terrible. If the spiritual ritual con control and expand the pollution of the will, then, has it always been Lady Lou who presided over the madness of Sullas? Xavier: That's right. Magda: ... Lou: This ritual is one of the most cruel forbidden spells. Please take me in custody. I am willing to accept punishment. Black Shadow: Stinky old auntie, can't wait to die? Lou: Xavier, you are the leader of the Spiral Spire. Only you are qualified to execute me. I'm waiting for your decision. Xavier: ... Alan: Wait a second, Xavier! When we were at the border, Lady Lou has already washed away the madness effect of Sulla through the adverse spell. She helped us! And she also worked with you in the repair of defense net. Without the defense net, we can't withdraw from the front line so quickly! Lou: Xavier, what is your decision? Xavier: Before going to the border, I had a discussion with Alan. If you really used a spell that was forbidden by the Spiral Spire to manipulate the Sullas... I will ask people to set up a silver statue for you in the Spiral Spire to commemorate your outstanding contribution to the spell development in Finsel. Then... I will let you pay for your sins. Lou: ... Xavier: But you did your best to wash away the madness effect of the spiritual ritual and helped me repair the defense net. Lou Bavlenka, we will hold an open trial for you, but not now. Lou: ... Xavier: You are not the chief plotter. We will give you a fair result at the trial. Black Shadow: Hehe... She wanted to scapegoat her old man but failed!! Lou: Oh, my thoughts have been seen through. Xavier, do you know? Even without this monster, you are still an annoying man. Story Chat 4 Magda: Although Lou did not tell us it was the Grand Duke, but no matter how we think about it... Alan: The Sulla War is like a show directed and played by the Grand Duke. Magda: Lady Lou is only responsible for leading the madness of Sullas. So we still don't know who made the black powder. Alan: The Bavlenkas are the mastermind of the Sulla war and the black powder. That's enough to let Shana agree to accommodate the refugees. Ah! Yes! The refugee! I should hurry to tell Shana the news! Let those refugees settle down as soon as possible. See you later, Magda! Magda: (The Bavlenka is the mastermind of the war. Finally another puzzle has been solved.) (Next, what unexpected things are waiting for us?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9